Damned Temptation
by ParanomalLove
Summary: Rose is a geek in this story, but loves Adrian, and Adrian is being the womanizer most are familiar with. But after a summer break, everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

Damned Temptation- Chapter One

It wasn't easy everyday. It was not like he would notice me. I am invisible. Look at my clothes, gosh, could it get any worse? So I stared at him in the shadows of people, hoping he wouldn't catch the stare. Here I am, at the back of the classroom, studying his hair. Every contours, every hairline I had studied till I could draw it out. During Mondays, the ends of his hair would slightly curled up, probably from the bad position after a long night of fucking…Shit; I am so not going there after crying.

He was too perfect, his face sculpture too beautiful, but there was this masculine edge I can't help but notice. You may be wondering where he was sitting right now. He always sat at the third middle row, where 'his girls' would fight and pull at each other hair to determine who's going to sit beside him for that day. Well, I do have photographic memory. Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, in respective order, would be Rebecca, Katherine, Marcie, Jen, and Christine. Fuck-oh no, I shouldn't speak profanities! – Those girls, I am no match to them.

I was in this real baggy shirt, though you could still see the outline of my bra, it covered most 'vital parts'. I was shook out of my daydream when I heard his laughter. I always love his voice, deep and throaty, sometimes an edge huskier, but sexy nonetheless. Had I ever describe to you his body structure? Cause he looked so hot in that tight white shirt he was wearing now.

It totally showed off his muscled body and 6'4 frame, perfect. His hair was soft and silky; a total temptation to just let my hands skimmed through it. I watched closely as the light hit on his gorgeous hair and reflected, shiny as ever. I never know why, but he had this kind of look in his eyes that would sort of absorb you and never let go. Okay, how I know how his eyes look when he couldn't be possibly looking at me right? Let me just explain.

It was probably six weeks ago, when I caught his eyes, and thought he was literally looking at me, but I got this natural instinct to just look behind and see who he really was looking at. I turned and all I saw was this girl wearing an ultra short skirt and was bending down to tie her shoelaces, practically presenting her ass for him to see.

I had a sad life, I mean; here I am counting the number of times his hands crept up to Marcie skirt, and I bet she was not wearing any underwear. I muttered sulkily, " The twelfth time he touched her thigh." I bend my head, hating the thought.

But I am contended. I can stare at him all day long, though the urge for him to notice me was strong, I could held it. He moved his head sideways and smiled at Jen, showing off his pearly-white teeth. I smiled inwardly, glad that he was happy, at least when he was with those girls.

Watching him from afar was hard, making me a stalker. But don't get me wrong; I am an expert at it. But I didn't try to stalk anymore, not when I walked in on he and some anonymous at the back of the school shagging like wild bunnies. But of course, they didn't notice me.

I like his name too, Adrian Ivashkov. He came from an old prestigious family, with companies of Ivashkov Industries that basically sell anything you can imagined. He was well off, I could tell just by those Armani jeans he was wearing now, cladding his long legs nicely.

Today was the last day I am going to see him till the end of summer break. I was so upset by this that I barely ate. I couldn't take the excitement, the laughter, the cheers and what joy in that long holiday when without him?

I slowly walked home, hating every second. Relishing at the memory of him running across the field, my heart had almost thumped out of my body. I walked past Marcie's house, and then stopped for a second before running to the nearest wall to hide. Adrian is coming here. I can hear his voice. Followed by a chorus of high shrieks and voices, just as I suspected, his own 'harem' was here too.

By the moans I have heard and that too familiar throaty laughter, they were teasing each other with their bodies.

But I was caught. That stupid dog that Marcie had was barking at me furiously. I mean, look at those razor-teeth! I thought hours had passed, my heart pumping wildly, but thank god it was only Marcie approaching.

" What the fucks are you doing here?" Her hands were on her hips, her eyes wide. I cleared my throat before speaking. " Going home?"

She smirked and walked off. I was still too stunned to move by her no come-backs remarks but I heard her rude comments about me to Adrian.

I jerked when I heard his voice replying back at Marcie.

" So you mean that ugly freak always sitting at the back was there? Jeez, lets get in, babe."

I barely heard anything after that. You just won't feel anything except hurt when you heard the guy you had a crush on for six years was calling you an ugly freak.

I didn't know how I manage to come back home, but I did then. Trudging on the stairs, I wiped off the tears. This time round, I am so not going to bite my tongue and do nothing.

* * *

Author's Confessions:

Let me just say, this is the first time i am writing a vulnerable Rose. I got this idea while listening to Break My heart by Taio Cruz and I Just Have Sex by Akon. It was a last minute work, but i do hope you will like it. School has started and the weather here in Singapore has dropped by 3 degrees Celcius, and trust me, when you're in Singapore, three degrees practically means a lot. I stopped updating my other stories for a while as i am studying for the G.C.E O levels and Cambridge examination slips. I partically loved **Quotealicious Twitter,** so here's one:

I missed you like the sun miss the flower in the depths of winter. It's simple, but sounds perfect.

Lydia M.


	2. Hurt, Unloved, Comfort, Happiness

Damned Temptation- Chapter Two

The rain beat down heavily on the windows. The repeated rhythm was almost soothing, calming my agitated nerves. I stared at the open chemistry book in front of me, not understanding any of the equations, and what the hell is this symbol?

I knew I had let his words get to me. Even saying his name sounded like a dirty little secret. _Ugly, ugly._ My lips quivered, my eyes wet with fresh unshed tears. As drops after drops flowed down my cheeks, I wiped them away angrily, angry with myself for being so vulnerable, so utterly weak to his remarks.

I closed the book, and pick it up. I threw it against my bedroom door, watching as it sliced through the air and hit the door. I had loved him for so long, and yes, I do know how to differ love from infatuation. His cruel, heartless words were like a knife that kept on stabbing my heart mercilessly, again and again.

"Geez, Rose Hathaway is just so ugly, ugly." I mumbled at myself. I pick up my purse and glance at the neat row of notes. I had enough money to buy a new wardrobe, and sets of makeup products. Grabbing my bag and I set off to the nearest shopping mall.

I parked my car at the small parking space, disgusted by my bag. I mean, it had the design of old school and had a couple of holes. I hadn't been bothered to buy a new one. My parents doesn't care about me, and neither do I. When I was young, I always cry in the bathroom, feeling unloved and abandoned. Mother has boyfriends accompanying her all the time, and while Mother was away for business trips, Father would bring his mistresses home.

Gross. It's no wonder I am such a freak. I shook my head, in hope of chasing all the negative thoughts. Since I don't have any cousins living in the same state as me, I would have to go shopping alone. The idea scared me. I hate being on any spotlight, and when I was to see people staring at me, I would have the idea that they were criticizing me.

I gripped the stirring wheel, should I turn back or get out of the car? I was about to step on the paddle when the thought cross me. _Aren't I supposed to show him I am not a freak?_ The idea had me pondering for moments, back to the time when I was being so blatantly ridiculed.

I was about to turn off the engine and step out of the car when I saw a familiar Audi parked a few lots away from my own. I watched closely, and as the events unfolded right in front of me, I thought my heart couldn't sink any further.

And there was the man I would bet my life away. The man I continued staring at even when he never look back. The man I still wished was mine, mine to hold, mine to say, " Hey, look out bitches. That's my man you are holding." But now he isn't holding me. He isn't kissing or smiling at me, and he isn't mine, but the girls.

I bend a little lower, hoping to be obscured from their line of sight. And by 'their' I meant Adrian and his cronies. The girls were hanging off his arm, and I silently cried as I watched him kissed each of them, then pulled a blonde closer to him and place his hand on her breast. Right on the spot. Right at the Parking lot.

Until they walked off, then I sat upright. Didn't I say I was over him? But when I saw him again, my heart sped up and I fall in love. I wondered briefly, why couldn't I just have him? Even just a few seconds to hold him, I knew I would trade my life for that.

The silent cries turn to something more animalistic. I bawl, claw at the rich leather seats, and screamed.

" Fucker, Fucker!" I drove out of the car park, and speed-drive home. As I parked the car at the appropriate slots in the garage, then I noticed Mother's limousine. Shit. I stared at my reflection. I must have been more crazy and violent than usual. My hair was in odd 'styles' and my eyes were horribly red and puffy. I noticed that my arms had bruises and there was a thin line of red. Blood?

I lightly grazed the tender skin, and wiped the blood off. Blood started dripping out more vehemently. For the very first time, I didn't care. Didn't want to be the good girl anymore. I just wanted to be who I really wanted to be. Uncontrolled. I got out of the car and stomped right into the house.

I didn't flinch when my flats came in sharp contact with the marble polished floor, and a 'thud' followed. I didn't flinch when Mother's death glares were aiming at mine own and I didn't even greet her. I just wanted a good sleep. And some ice cream.

" Rose Marie Hathway-Mazur!" She barked, her brown eyes angry and shocked at my atrocious temperament.

" What the bleeding fuck do you want, Mother?" She seethed with anger as I said ' Mother' with a condescending tone. I just don't give a damn. I think I had had enough of all the bullshit about placing others before one self's.

" How dare you talk to me in this manner! Where had all the teaching gone? Did you not listen to the preacher's? Oh, I know. You mixed with the wrong company, haven't you? You-"

I kind of lose myself in fury. I started shouting, " Shut the fuck up, shut the fuck up! You don't know me at all. What, teachings? You mean about you whoring-"I was cut off by a stinging slap. I turned and looked at her now pale, shocked face. " That's what I am, just a toy for you to scold and slap at. You questioned me, but have you ever ask yourself, what your daughter wants? No. So what if you give me a home and lots of money? So what? You and Father give me nothing but insecurities, nothing but wishing that you guys can show some bloody care for me. Have you ever ask me, " Honey, how was your day?" You never did. And yet I did everything just to earn one compliment. I never had complaints from any teachers. I make sure I did whatever bullshit assessment you've given me. I scored A's for all the subjects. But you never told me what a great daughter I am. Never had I ever got a kiss to the cheeks from either of you and Father. Have you ever wondered why even _he _called me a freak? Maybe that's because I just lack of love!" I stormed off, rushing to the staircase and up my room. I was too angry, and so I never did notice that I had added Adrian into the topic. And that did lead to another twist of fate. Maybe that quarrel is a blessing in disguise.

* * *

Later that night, I rolled in my bed. I had skipped dinner, just to avoid Mother. She had sent a maid into the room with a tray. It has a plate of steak, some fruits and cheese. A glass of white wine accompanied it. But I was still angry at that time and had shoved it all away to the floor. The maid was clearly annoyed but was certainly smart enough as she kept her mouth shut.

I had no doubt she told Mother about what happened.

My stomach was growling, and I cursed myself for throwing food away. The door to my bedroom creaked open, and I heard the shuffle of feet. I quickly closed my eyes and deepened my breathing. I cracked an eye opened and saw Mother standing there. I let out a gasp of surprise. She, being the observant eye, realized I was not asleep, and gingerly sat on my bed. It wasn't like I was going to kick her off my bed right?

We looked at each other, and none of us spoke. I decided to break the ice, see I am still the noble one.

" What do you want?" My voice was hoarse, after not speaking quite a while. She gulped in a breath and looked almost apologetic. Faker.

" I didn't mean to assault to violence. I am really sorry about that." She seemed to regain her composure as her next sentence destroyed whatever good image I had about her.

" But it wouldn't have happen if you did not start that emotional outburst. Things like this shouldn't happen again. Do you get it?"

I couldn't take it. I threw off the covers and started pushing her off my bed.

" Get out! Who ask for your permission? I don't want to continue fighting, so go!" But she didn't moved and neither did she give a quick remark about my totally 'rude' retort.

" Honey, I am sorry. I really am." She held up her hands, as if showing that she was innocent. " I will try to change…my attitude. You know…you can talk to me about anything. Emotional matters too." Had I said something wrong during my outburst? I think I have a look of distrust clear on my face, because she moved closer.

" I know I never really did anything for you in these past few years. Never did my best as a mother, and I just…hope you can open up to me. I did not know that you have just been holding up a strong front-" I cut off her.

" I am so not holding-"

Mother gave a nonchalant shrug and did not give me a formal speech or whatever. She always seemed so cold, and there was so much animosity between us I feel uncomfortable talking to her as if she was my friend.

" Yeah, sure. How 'bout the 'you're acting all strong and tough but actually you are hurting inside' speech?" Maybe it was her lopsided grin, or her answer. I wasn't sure. We stared at each other, and burst out laughing.

It certainly warmed me, and I opened up. I told her about Adrian, from the silly young school crush to something that had become much more stronger and deeper. I felt the familiar tension and sudden constriction that had formed at my throat. I was about to cry again. Even in the dark, she saw me stifling the tears, the hurt, and that I was trying to give a bland description and my feelings for Adrian.

She pulled me to her and gave a motherly hug. I didn't protest. I felt safe all of a sudden, as if every burden is gone and I am carefree for the first time in seventeen years. That broke the rest of my walls, and I told her about what happened today and my plans to change but would probably failed. She comforted me until I was calm again, and what makes me feel so happy was that; Mother didn't turn away from me this time.

* * *

As Janine Mazur turned away from her daughter sleeping form under the thick covers, she promised to herself that she would certainly helped her daughter in her makeover. And make sure that Adrian boy do notices her. She smirks. It was just like the old days when she was trying to gain the attention of Abe Mazur. But the happy memory didn't last long though. They had fallen apart, but she wasn't ready to let go of that relationship. She would give a 'makeover' to herself too.

* * *

Author's Confessions:

I didn't bother with checking for spellings or whatever. I am sorry for that. I had art test tomorrow and it's difficult for me. let's just say i scored 25/100 for that subject. Enough of me blundering irrelevant things, back to the topic. I listened to What hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts. It's a terribly sad song. I did not expect to get any reviews, one or two maybe. but you great readers surprised me when i saw the 'astronomical' number of reviews. Thanks for reading.

Quote of the Day:

Love is when, you can't stop looking at him even if he never looks back #Quotealicioustwitter

**_And also from my eldest sister_**:

I don't like silent goodbyes.

But when i have to walk away without saying a word,

That's not a small deal anymore.

I can't handle, therefore i leave.


	3. Etiquette

Damned Temptation- Chapter Three

Anyone would have guess that love is a stupid drug. It intoxicates, with its sweet alluring feeling, an indiscernible emotion that probably comes close to utter contentment. She remembered anxiously scanning around the classroom when Adrian wasn't sitting in his usual seat.

Disappointment had crept in as she wondered if he was absent for the day. She should have known. Adrian wouldn't miss the chance to 'socialize'. Rose refused to be named stalker, much preferring to 'intense research on an individual.' He had sauntered across the room, not caring of the devious glares the teacher had been giving.

My beautiful green-eyed boy, she had called him. Handsome was perhaps too raw, he didn't just looked boyish or cute, rather dangerous at times. The glint in his eyes had mayhap fooled those easy girls, but Rose had noticed of the stance he took when angered.

The light had reflected upon his eyes, showing light green orbs, framed lusciously by thick dark lashes. It showed off his high cheekbones and sharp jaw. But the angry lines on his face was masked very delicately and nicely, his act so good that she doubt anyone would know when he was angry. Rose could see through it though, the slight twitching on his left foot and that he would avoid all eye contact.

She almost smiled at the memory; his face was rough with slight aggression yet he still looked beautiful. Masculine beautiful.

" Mom, what is that?" She pointed at a tube, with a dark cover and has a picture with a…brush? Her mother looked at her, frowning as she accessed her daughter's experience in makeup. Even ten years old child would know what is mascara.

" Just keep quiet while I worked through this lot." Rose bit back a retort since she was the one going to use them all. She noticed her mother placing a couple of small compact-like size box, with strips of colors like dark gold and black. She took hold of one and read at the name. Eye shadows. What is that?

"Mom, could I take a walk around? I thought I spotted some bookstores along the strip."

Janine Hathaway should have guessed her daughter would love books more than makeup or clothes.

The vibration buzzed through Rose and she quickly flung her phone open.

" Hello?"

Her best friend, well only friend, Lissa, was on the other line.

" I thought I should have informed you about the summer camp."

Rose's confusion was evident and she moved from the rows of books to a more quiet area for chat.

" What camp? I thought all students would only have to check the notices' board to know who's going. Mine wasn't in."

Lissa's sigh could be heard loudly and she took a deep breath before answering.

" Well, you know Michael and Shaun wanted out of the camp and so now we're in."

" But why would it be us? I mean, it's not like the teachers or students really know us…"

Lissa answered, " Apparently someone did and I've heard that Adrian Ivashkov is going!"

Rose gulped in a breath, her excitement and adrenaline suddenly pumping hard through her veins.

" How do you know about this?"

" Well you know Christian is in the school team, and he said it was a last minute decision.

That was weird, because the school never had such error. And who was the someone that had allowed Lissa and her to be accepted in the camp?

The usage of the word 'camp' is a very ambiguous word, as not everyone could be accepted and for the past five years she had never been to the camp. It was well known that all the popular people would be there and Rose felt a sudden fear. She would be alone, even with Lissa.

" Rose, you there?" Rose blinked and answered in a monotone.

" Yeah, sure. Call you back later, mom's here."

She hangs up before Lissa did as she watched her mother with both hands free walking towards her.

" Where is the stuff?"

" In the car."

Rose nodded, but said nothing. While sitting on the padded leather seat in the car, Rose wondered about the recent complications in her life. Why was she chosen? Rose didn't want anything to do with popularity, they once intrigue her, but when she realized she couldn't have it because she love books so much more than her friends, she started repulsing against it.

The fear was poison, spreading in her heart. She was afraid the people would want to prank her or something. But come on, they're seventeen. But wasn't it true that boy's maturity is two years below their age.

Rose shook her head, thinking about emotional problems were tough, mathematics seemed to be a better choice to do.

½ absinC is finding the area of a triangle using the cosine rule. Rose thought memorizing the formula was a better chore. Definitely.

" Now, Rose wear this outfit and let me see."

" Wow, Mom this is a pretty shirt." She admired the bright pink stripes, but it was pretty low-cut.

" Darlin', that's a dress."

" But I bet it can't cover my ass!" Rose almost blushed at using such a derogatory term in front of her mother.

Rose preferred those knee-length bright printed yellow skirts, with baggy overalls. That 'dress' was far too short and too low. But she dare not retort, as her mom was glaring daggers at her.

" You'll look beautiful in it." Rose wanted to contradict; even Adrian said she was ugly. Though hurt, she didn't hate him. She had seen him stopping his car in the middle of a highway when in pouring rain just to help an old lady into his car. He was kind, and honest. She just had to accept the truth.

Smiling a small, sad smile, she changed.

* * *

Sometime during the first month of the summer break, Rose started to look at things differently. She could use wine-colored lipstick and not feel like a clown. She had her hair cut into bangs, with blonde streaks through her now wavy brown hair. No longer did it look dull and messy, but bright and fresh.

Her first time with contact lenses was bad. In the first week, she had to wince at the uncomfortable feeling it was causing her eyes, and worry about tear glands ruining her makeup. No longer did she need spectacles.

Even her first experience with eyeliner was a bitch, with her trying not to blink as it was brushing over the edges around her eyes.

Wearing bikini was equivalent to being naked according to Rose. She had wanted to put on one- piece, but her Mom had insisted with two-piece. Now, she still can't break the habit to look at the ground while walking.

Her lack of confidence was a major blockage in her progress to be a changed person.

" Don't look at the floor, Rose. Look up, even if you want your nose high in the air, that's all right."

" You have forgotten to swipe some blush on your cheeks."

" This is a dress, not a shirt. Don't wear those baggy jeans of yours to match."

" Stop reading while you're walking. It's irritating."

" You have forgotten the correct dinner etiquette. Use your salad fork while eating your salad. Remember, cutlery is to be used from the outer most set and work your way inwards.

" Don't start saying about the food being awful, rather, says it tastes unique."

" When you do not have anything on your mind to talk about. Compliment, this will improve on you Social Etiquette."

" Don't put your spoon in the cup, put in onto your saucer!"

" Don't blot or rub the lower half of your face with your napkin. Please dab delicately."

There were many things her mother seemed to be intolerant of, Rose thought as she was lying on her bed.

But at least she had get through today.

And tomorrow, she's going for the camp.

* * *

Author's Confessions:

Well, I'm back. I know it's been well over two months, but blame it on my laptop, as there was some faulty with it. I hope i can upload the next chapter as soon as possible. But exams are coming. Love you readers.

Quote of the day:

i don't know why I am such a moron.


End file.
